Pure Perfection in the Moonlight OneShot
by SamanthaWasHere
Summary: “Do you love me?” Renesmee asked in a whisper. I didn’t have to even think about the answer. “Yes, I always have.” I pulled her towards me quickly and just like that my lips were on her mouth in a gentle kiss.


"Hey, Jake," she purred seductively taking a step closer to me. I took an instinctive step in the opposite direction trying to leave some distance between us. Why did she tease me this way? Don't let her fool you for a single second, she knows exactly what she is doing.

Renesmee Cullen was fully aware that she was driving me absolutely insane. Her dark bronze hair long and curly cascaded down her shoulders and down her back. Her chocolate eyes she inherited from her mother were absolutely hypnotizing. Her perfect lips formed a dazzling crooked smile inherited from her father. Her father. He would kill me right now if he knew what was happening.

We were on the beach down on the reserve. She turned ten years old yesterday. My birthday gift to her was a heart locked necklace. She was wearing it now, and it brought a smile to my lips just thinking about it.

"Jacob," the angel before me repeated. God, she was perfect.

Her hand reached towards me, and I couldn't help but hold it in mine. She pulled on my hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it gently before releasing it from her grip. The clouds cleared above us—as if on cue—and the moonlight poured down on Renesmee making her look even more stunning if that was even possible.

She turned from me then. I watched her intently as she headed towards the water. The angel let the water sweep around her feet as the tide moved inland. She bent down and let the water flow over her hands. Without thinking I moved towards her. When I was close enough, I reached towards her and pulled her too me wrapping her up in one of our famous hugs only we could share. I kissed her cheek lightly as she pulled away.

Renesmee reached towards me and rested her palm on my neck. I could feel my pulse quicken at her touch, but she just smiled at me and used her "power" to show me what she was thinking. She showed me a memory we shared. The day we sat on the staircase in the big white Cullen house. Her family was out hunting that day, and I had chosen to stay home with her because she didn't want to go with them. I had explained to her everything about imprinting and how I had imprinted on her. She didn't seem surprised, she just nodded to everything I said.

Renesmee pulled her hand away, ending the memory.

"Jacob," Renesmee started, "can I ask you a question, please?"

"Of course, Nessie. Anything you want."

The angel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Do you love me?" she asked in a whisper.

The question was so sudden it frightened me, but I didn't have to even think about the answer. "Yes, I always have."

Her eyes remained closed as she continued, "Are you in love with me?"

Again the answer was simple, "Yes."

Now it was my turn to ask the question, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, are you in love with me?"

Her eyelids opened and she stared right at me. A grin tugged at her lips as she whispered so softly I could barely head her, "Yes."

That was answer enough for me. I pulled her towards me quickly and just like that my lips were on her mouth in a gentle kiss. I pulled away quickly looking into her eyes for approval before continuing. She nodded, and I put my lips back on hers where they belonged.

It started out softly, and I was planning on it to stay that way. But Renesmee had different plans. Her hands locked around my neck, and mine wound around her waste. She pulled me closer, and her lips moved against mine with more fever. "Jake," she moaned against my lips driving me insane. Her arms moved from around my neck to my chest. Her palms rubbed against my chest in a way that caused me to moan her name against her lips and pull her even closer to me.

She pulled away then, and I groaned in protest. She was grinning at me, and she grabbed my hand. Renesmee tugged on my hand and led me out into the water. The moonlight was still shining down around us, sparkling the water. I couldn't help but chuckle as Renesmee pulled me under the water with her. My lips found hers under the surface of the water. There was a word for this, and that word was: perfection.


End file.
